Hurricane in me
by The-Algebraist
Summary: The land of Fire is threatened by war, Minato the Hokage fears no one will survive, only Jiraiya has comforting words. One shot about the start of the great ninja war, that gave Minato his name Konoha's Yellow Flash


**A/N- Just a short story inspired by the trailer for the film Elizabeth.**** The speech she made got me to thinking, and here it is. I own neither Naruto or any rights to the film Elizabeth.**

**Hurricane in me.**

"So they are coming," is all he had managed to say. War was not what he had hoped for; it was possible this would be a war they could lose. "Their combined strength will overwhelm us; the best we can hope for is to take as many of them with us as we can. I'm sorry."

Jiraiya dropped down from the ledge he was sitting on and stood squarely over the seated Fourth Hokage, his former pupil Minato. The two held eye contact for a moment but the boyish youth averted his gaze in hopeless.

"There is a storm coming, I worry no one can ride it out." He said with a finality that was not natural to him.

Jiraiya laughed. His booming voice seemed to easily overpower the dull mood in the room.

"This much I know, Minato-kun" Jiraiya steadied his gaze on his pupil once again, "When the storm breaks, some are dumb with terror," he paused and gazed at the window before turning back and adding, "and some, spread their wings and soar like an eagle."

Had Minato imagined the slight height gain of his mentor? Did he really see Sempai square his shoulders in determination and...smiled. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how great the _sanin _are, how strong the will of fire can be.

"Jiraiya-sempai, you are a very wise man." The Hokage said, standing from his seat.

"And you are a very great Hokage, Namikazi Minato." Was jiraiya's reply.

The army of Rain and Rock and Lightening ninja may have men upon men. _Konoha, _Minato thought to himself, _Has people like him_.

* * *

And so it was that the messengers of Konoha's combined enemy appeared in the Land ofFire, requesting the Hokage's presence for an offer of terms. The messenger was met by a large contingent from Konoha, in a part of the land the belonged to no nin Nation.

But the Hokage had not come.

Instead the messenger found himself talking to Jiraiya the Toad Sage and offering the terms of their surrender

"And if you do not comply, you won't see us, you won't hear us, but your woman and children will feel us, as we gut them. Your men will fear us, as they face our numbers. This fight can't be won by the land of fire, and you know it. The kage shall come, and your village will be nothing more than ashes."

The messenger finished.

Jiraiya laughed. Again.

"My name is Jiraiya the Great. Toad Sage and _sanin_. Your pitiful group of messenger scum couldn't take me if it was all at once against one. You think your armies stand a chance again the Ninja of Konoha? I say lets prove you wrong. You think your hidden mists and genjutsu can blind our Uchiha clan? You think your tricks and ninja, kunoichi and dart can sneak upon our Hyugaa's and the Byakugan?"

Jiraiya pointed to the trees beyond the messenger nin's camp and growled as he spoke.

"You think your ninja, genin or Jonin can hide from the nose of the Inuzuka clan? Outrun their beasts and friends?"

"Insolence!" the messenger screamed, clearly annoyed by Jiraiya's defiance. Quickly enough that more than a few missed his motion the Ninja reached for his weapons pouch and started to draw some throwing stars

There was a flash, of yellow, a blur, and the messenger shot across the clearing and slammed against a tree. In his place stood the Fourth Hokage.

"You come into our lands, attack our revered, and insult our ways."His voice rose above the din and surprise of the combined crowds. Now he was looking steady at one person in particular. A cloaked and hidden individual in the camp ahead.

"Mizokage-san," he called clearly, "We aren't afraid of you, nor your armies. Go back to where you came from before our Will of Fire, set you ablaze. You stand face not ordinary ninja, but the Hokage that they need for hope, and the people he needs, to live" With a flourish one of his trademark Tagged Kunai spun into his hand and he turned and walked back towards Jiraiya.

"Tossing back his cloak to reveal himself the Mizokage called back his answer, "There is a wind coming that will sweep away your Pride! And whne it does, Minato-san, your village and all you love, will fall!"

The Hokage turned on the spot. Behind him Jiraiya could be heard uttering his name. A quick glace back at Jiraiya to afford him a trademark grin, gave him all the preparation he needed, so he sprang into a sprint across the clearing.

"I too can command the wind!" he screamed as he ran, backed by calls of Hokage-sama and cries of rally, he hurtled the Kunai he held just passed the Mizokage's head and dead into a tree in the middle of the camp. "And I have a hurricane in me that will strip your armies bare!"

And so, the war began.


End file.
